


From His Black Eyes

by The_Orange_Ink



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, F/M, S/D
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 05:16:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20989466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Orange_Ink/pseuds/The_Orange_Ink
Summary: From the perspective of His eyes.Kayton has had a troubled past, and now seeks a normal life in America's current Dictatorship by working as a personal bodyguard.He has been hired by a powerful politician to protect his daughter, Victoria, after recent troubling threats.Victoria, on the other hand, does not seek protection, and stubbornly pushes her cold father away as an attempt of rebellion.Little does Kayton know, that he is in for a ride.





	From His Black Eyes

The Winter breeze was not merciful as it waved across the urban city, cutting through those tall, grey buildings, frivolously scratching Kayton’s pale face as he growled under his breath, pacing across the multitude.

He wasn’t about to be late to his very first day, and apparently going out of his decrepit apartment 40 minutes early did nothing in a city like New Hempy, where crowds walked alike penguins on those broad sidewalks.

“**_Excuse_** me”, his deep voice would grumble occasionally, when his pushing and shoving seemed too rough for mere civilians. No respect for veterans of the Third World War, not in the year 2024 as it was. He calmed himself, reassuring that he wasn’t wearing any badge or uniform, as he would prefer. His medals alone would finally make people get out of his fucking way… or not, no disrespect would surprise him at that point. <And this is what I fought for>, he thought, his nose clenching in disapproval.

He checked his fancy black watch, 6:14am. It was a thirty-minute drive to his destination, John Feinstein’s mansion, at the edge of the city. And he was supposed to be there at 7, in these conditions… “_Fuck_”.

A miracle phone-call ensued. Unknown number. A man’s voice explained that John Feinstein sent him, he was a driver who would be waiting for him just about five blocks ahead. Thank Christ.


End file.
